Vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine normally comprise an alternator and a battery. When running, the internal combustion engine drives the alternator and the alternator is arranged to charge the battery. The battery may be used to provide electricity to a number of electrical consumers, such as spark plugs, headlights, climate control systems, entertainment systems and external chargers.
In case of a failure in a component of the alternator-battery-chain, the electrical consumer may not receive enough electricity to function properly. For example, the alternator may fail to charge the battery, the battery may not be able to store the electricity in one or more cells of the battery for a sufficient amount of time, and/or a connection between the components may fail. In order to troubleshoot the cause of the failure, all or some of the different components normally must be tested, e.g. in a workshop.
US2006119365A1 describes a method and apparatus for testing a charge system of a vehicle. A test module is connected to a remote device, such as a battery tester, a scan tool, a personal computer or a personal digital assistant. The remote device is connected to a power source, which power source additionally provides power to the test module via the remote device. An alternator and/or a starter motor assembly is connected to the test module. The test module is capable of controlling a field current of the alternator and performing voltage and current measurements at prescribed test points in the vehicle starting and charging system.
In some situations test equipment, such as handheld workshop test equipment, incorrectly indicates that the alternator is broken, or fails to supply a sufficient amount of electricity to the battery. This could be caused e.g. by inaccuracy of voltage measurements, electrical loads in the vehicle electrical system which are affecting the test result and/or human factors, such as a workshop operator not following correct instructions.
If test equipment incorrectly indicates an alternator failure, the alternator may be unnecessarily replaced in a workshop. This will lead to high costs for both customers and warranty providers.
Clearly, there remains a need for eliminating or reducing the number of unnecessary alternator replacements.